


Confessions

by Darkestsiren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After ep 8, After the kiss, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Victor is hopeless, just fluff, they're in love, yuuri has questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: After a very trying day Victor kissed Yuuri. On international television. Now Yuuri needs to know if he meant it.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my brain since I finished watching the show... the first time. ;-) Just going off of canon, I always had a hard time shifting their relationship in my mind from 'epic mutual pining' into a fully realized romance. So, this. 
> 
> I love them so much and they deserve all the softest, happiest moments! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri walked down the hall in a daze, Victor prattling on at his side about nothing in particular. Yuuri was exhausted, but more than that he was utterly overwhelmed, unable to form simple, coherent thoughts.

Except one.

It had been an eventful day. Yuuri hadn’t slept much the night before, nor during the nap Victor had insisted on. Then his anxiety had spiked and Victor had panicked, the silly git, saying whatever nonsense he thought might break Yuuri out of his downward spiral. It had been cruel, but it had worked. Yuuri turned in a remarkable performance, despite having had basically no sleep, and the fact that his veins were filled with acidy rocks.

And then, when it was all over, Victor had kissed him. Tackle-kissed him, if truth be told, saying it was the only thing he could think of that would surprise Yuuri more than Yuuri’s skate had surprised him.

So now Yuuri wondered. 

They’d fought off the press as politely as possible and had sped their way back to their hotel with barely a word to each other, the silence between them thick with unasked questions.

They reached the room they shared and for the first time since they’d started sharing rooms, Yuuri blushed.

Victor fished his key from his pocket, his movements markedly less graceful than usual. “Here we are,” he said, fumbling the door open. “At last, we can relax.”

He held the door open for Yuuri and then followed him inside, passing by Yuuri in the small entry to lay his coat over the chair nestled against the little desk in the corner.

Yuuri closed the door and leaned back against the reassuring wood, exhaling slowly. Fleetingly, he sent a grateful prayer to the gods that they weren’t at the _onsen_ , with its thin walls and rice paper doors, and the curious ears of his parents and sister hovering outside. He heaved in a deep breath, desperately trying to make his brain work, despite his exhaustion. 

“Did you mean it?” he managed, not looking at Victor. Instead Yuuri focused on unbuttoning his coat. 

Victor, pulling his tie free, turned to look at Yuuri. “Mean what?” he asked, suspiciously innocent.

Yuuri chuckled under his breath. He’d wanted Victor for more than a decade. He respected and revered him as an artist and a skater, and, now that he’d had a chance to know him as a person, Yuuri had fallen hopelessly in love with his teenage idol. It was more than ridiculous. 

But then, his idol had kissed him. So now, he had to know. 

“When you kissed me today,” Yuuri said. He watched as the innocent smile slid from Victor’s face. “Did you mean it, or...?”

Victor frowned, coming to stand in front of Yuuri, crowding him against the door. He looked... almost angry. Yuuri swallowed, lowered his eyes, and hid his heart. Victor was silent, waiting, his body so close, but still not touching. Yuuri ached, in that painful, familiar way. Finally, he looked up and met Victor’s eyes, eyes that were unexpectedly soft, and gentle. Despite his efforts, tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes, and Victor let out a shaky breath, closing the distance between them. Yuuri melted at the touch of Victor’s lips, his arms circling Victor’s waist without his command, pulling him in sharply. 

Victor whimpered, pressing himself ever closer as he deepened the kiss. Gasping, Yuuri wrenched away, leaving Victor by the door as he stumbled further into the room, heaving, trying to think. Victor looked at the carpet, his cheeks burning, chest heaving. Yuuri thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Of course I meant it, my Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “I would never pretend about something as important as love.”

Yuuri froze. Love? Love! He looked at Victor anew, seeing the longing in his mentor’s face, longing that, he finally realized, had been there for a long, long time.

“Victor.” Yuuri reached for him, half crying, half laughing as Victor came to him. “I’ve loved you almost my whole life,” he said, not waiting for a response. He crashed their lips together, too tired to fight or pretend. Victor gathered him in his arms and kissed him back fiercely, all the pain of waiting clear in the hungry nip of his teeth, in the almost too tight grip Victor had in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri didn’t care. He welcomed it. He’d never felt more alive. 

They stood, oddly posed against the small hotel desk, kissing, for the better part of an hour. Victor had the softest lips, and while Yuuri wasn’t precisely sure what to do with his own mouth, Victor was. Yuuri followed Victor’s lead, letting his mouth open, gasping as Victor pressed his tongue inside. It was strange and new and it made Yuuri’s toes curl and his stomach tighten.

Before long he had to angle his body awkwardly away, trying to hide the fact that he’d gotten hard. 

“Don’t,” Victor plead, pulling him in so that Yuuri was pressed up against him again. “I want to feel you.”

Yuuri moaned, pulling away to rest his head on Victor’s shoulder, just trying to breathe. His head was spinning, and not from fatigue. 

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, down his back. “I’ve never known anyone like you, Yuuri,” Victor said, soft. “You make me feel like a person.”

Yuuri raised his head, meeting Victor’s soft, blue gaze. With gentle, yearning fingers, Yuuri touched Victor’s face, tracing his pinked cheeks, his pale jaw, the curve of his brow. He brought Victor in slowly, kissing him as sweetly as he knew how. Victor wept as he clung to Yuuri, opening delicately to Yuuri’s kiss. 

Victor drug them back until they were crumpling down onto the bed, giggling and squealing like school boys. Yuuri ended up beneath Victor, blushing hard as he looked up at him. 

“I... I’ve never, um...” he mumbled, suddenly nervous. His face was on fire.

Victor smiled and bent to kiss his burning cheeks. He was strewn across Yuuri’s body but not straddling him, not caging him in. “I know, my sweet Yuuri,” Victor cooed, nuzzling his neck. Yuuri’s breath caught. “And you’re very tired too. I won’t get too carried away, I promise. Just tell me what you want.”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s mind stalled. He had no idea what he wanted beyond just... “You,” he breathed, then laughed. “Is that... all right?”

Victor closed his eyes and smiled, shuddering in Yuuri’s arms. He dug his hands under Yuuri’s back and held him tight. “That’s perfect.” 

The little bubble of anxiety that had grown in Yuuri’s stomach ebbed away and he tangled his fingers in Victor’s glorious silver hair, the way he’d been aching to for so long. Yuuri drug Victor’s lips back to his and drank him in until he was flushed and breathless. 

“Victor,” he breathed. “Touch me?”

“Yes,” Victor whispered. “God yes, Yuuri.” He took Yuuri’s palm and placed his own hand into it. “Show me where you want me.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Everywhere,” he said, clenching his eyes shut. “Anywhere, Victor. I just want your hands on me.”

Victor lowered his head and bit into Yuuri’s shoulder, growling his approval. Warm hands splayed over Yuuri’s body appreciatively, despite his track suit, caressing his shape and coaxing small shivers from him. Victor mouthed at Yuuri’s neck, pausing to give special attention to his pulse point and Yuuri moaned, long and low. He wanted Victor so much. His hips moved without his consent, seeking contact. 

Victor slid his hands down Yuuri’s sides, up his strong thighs, and over his firm stomach, making soft sounds into Yuuri’s neck as he lavished him in kisses. 

Yuuri was hard, unbelievably hard, bucking up ever so slightly, praying for Victor’s touch. Victor was hard too, Yuuri could feel him pressing into his side. His head spun.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, his tongue soft against Yuuri’s skin. “Do you want me to…?” He trailed off, lifting his head to look at Yuuri. Yuuri looked back, his dazed gaze following Victor’s gesture toward his tented pants.

Yuuri bit his lip, shy but yearning. He nodded and Victor’s whole face lit up. Victor leaned in and kissed him again, a warm hand sliding under the waist band of Yuuri’s track suit. Yuuri gasped into Victor’s mouth as Victor palmed him, whining as he bucked up into Victor’s hand. When slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, Yuuri keened and swore and whispered Victor’s name, curling into him. 

Victor moved slowly, too slowly, but Yuuri was too ruined to do anything about it, and before he could beg for more or call out a warning, Yuuri was spilling into Victor’s hand, moaning into Victor’s neck and grabbing at his shoulder. 

“My Yuuri,” Victor said, soft. He was smiling, Yuuri could hear it. “You are so beautiful.” 

Yuuri held him tighter, breathing hard. Once the stars had receded he looked up at Victor. “Can I…?” he asked, voice rough. He slid his hand down Victor’s hip and quirked his eyebrow, the remainder of his question shining in his eyes.

Victor blushed so prettily as he nodded, his eyes so wide and blue, that Yuuri had to capture his lips again. 

Victor pulled Yuuri on top of him as he rolled to his back, grinding up into his muscular curves. “God, Yuuri,” Victor moaned. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. You.”

That thought skittered through Yuuri’s mind, blinding him to all else. Victor wanted him, had wanted him for a while. It was unfathomable, unbelievable. But the evidence was right there between them and Yuuri shuddered, lost to the feeling of Victor beneath him, hard and desperate. He let Victor direct him, guide his motions, slow then faster, less pressure, then more, until Victor was shuddering, quaking in his arms, falling into beautiful pieces as he called out Yuuri’s name. 

“Yuuri, my Yuuri,” Victor said, over and over. 

Yuuri kissed him silent, the fatigue finally bearing down on him, making him sluggish and heavy. “Victor,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, my sweet Yuuri,” Victor said softly, nearly slurring as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. Victor was tired too. Yuuri kissed him again.

They dozed, waking some time in the night to clean themselves up and change into sleep clothes. When Yuuri came back into the room from the ensuite, Victor sat, uncertain, on the bed he’d claimed for himself. Yuuri smiled and sidled up to him, crowding into his space until Victor laughed and fell back, pulling Yuuri down beside him.

Yuuri smiled, nuzzling into Victor’s neck. “Hold me tonight,” he murmured, half asleep again, strewn across Victor’s body.

“Forever, my love,” Victor promised, arms warm around him.

Yuuri smiled into Victor’s neck, not really sure this wasn’t all just an amazing dream. He slipped into sleep slowly, lulled by the heat of Victor’s embrace, warm lips in his hair, the lazy assurances Victor whispered to him. 

In the morning Victor was wrapped around Yuuri’s back like an octopus. Yuuri smiled, fingers lacing through Victor’s as he pulled his arms tighter around him and snuggled back into him. 

“Forever,” Yuuri whispered into the silent dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
